


If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Cannibale è solo il protagonista di una vecchia storia per spaventare i bambini, fino a quando non rapisce Abigail e Will lo trova in mezzo alla foresta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive

Non sono i suoi incubi a svegliarlo, questa volta, né i fulmini che cadono qualche centinaio di metri più in là, ma di cui si sente il tuono: è il vigoroso battere sulla porta di casa che è a malapena udibile, confuso col rumore insistente della pioggia che non lascia stare il paese da giorni. Sarà un male per il raccolto, ha pensato Will distrattamente, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra questo pomeriggio; ma lui non ha mai avuto a che fare con un raccolto, non si è mai dovuto preoccupare che le piante crescessero dritte e forti, le stesse preghiere rivolte ai figli maschi, e non ha nemmeno idea di come venga preparato il cibo che mangia. Se ne occupa qualcun altro, come si occupa qualcun altro della sua casa, dei suoi averi, delle sue scorte di carta e inchiostro che se ne stanno in un angolo da settimane. _Il raccolto_ per lui è una figura retorica, un’associazione di idee.  
È Jack Crawford alla porta, il capo della polizia. Non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di chiedergli cosa può volere a quest’ora della notte.  
“Ha rapito Abigail.”  
  
Il Cannibale è il protagonista di una vecchia storia, il mostro per cui i bambini cercano sempre di aiutare la mamma in cucina, o se lo ritroveranno sotto il letto; è lo spauracchio che vive nel centro della foresta, quello che sfidano i ragazzini che vogliono fare gli adulti, incitandosi tra loro, ma mai nessuno è riuscito a fare più di venti passi; è la favola che striscia tra le caviglie da così tanti anni che nessuno sa chi per primo l’abbia raccontata – e quello è rimasta fino a qualche mese fa: una favola per mettere in guardia i più piccoli. Tutti ne avevano paura, e al contempo ne sapevano l’irrazionalità, eppure rimaneva sempre lì come un monito, perché se continuavano a parlarne ci sarà stato un motivo, un fondo di realtà.  
Ma a marzo le persone hanno cominciato a sparire. Ragazzi giovani, forti, sani, che non si sarebbero mai allontanati da casa volontariamente per così tanto tempo: uno scherzo, una bravata, quella di stare fuori una notte senza dire nulla, una prova di coraggio tra di loro, ancora una volta; i genitori avrebbero potuto capirla, perché i giovani sono giovani. Ma poi non sono tornati il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora, e ne sono passati tre, quattro, cinque. I loro vestiti venivano trovati sul limitare della foresta come appena cuciti, immacolati, come se se ne fossero liberati volontariamente, ma dei loro corpi nemmeno un vago odore. Persone hanno giurato di averlo visto, il Cannibale, quest’uomo sempre ricoperto di sangue, che vive nel centro della foresta – loro sono andati fin laggiù, hanno provato ad ucciderlo, a vendicare i loro ragazzi, ma era troppo forte, e l’istinto di sopravvivenza ha avuto la meglio, e sono tornati. Ma l’hanno visto, è lì. Ma nessuno, poi, è tornato. Rimangono a piangere nelle loro case, a mettere in guardia i più piccoli, che tremano e giurano che saranno sempre buoni, saranno sempre a casa.  
Will ha sempre osservato questi eventi con allarme, preoccupazione, ma a distanza, perché non ha parenti, non ha figli, e qualcosa lo blocca dal partecipare col cuore al dolore di chi lo circonda. Sa fingerlo per buona creanza, sa quali parole usare per confortare, ma il suo coinvolgimento è sempre finito quando le parole smettevano di echeggiare nell’aria.  
Fino ad ora.  
  
Vorrebbe chiedergli se ne è sicuro, se non potrebbe essere solo nel paese vicino; Abigail è una ragazza curiosa, genuinamente interessata al mondo, incapace di vivere appieno lì in mezzo, tra quella manciata di case col tetto rosso, ma da quando è morto suo padre non ha parlato più di andarsene; una paura estranea le si fosse infiltrata nel cuore, e non voleva neppure più sentire parlare del mondo esterno. Si sarebbe abituata a quella vita, diceva. Ma Will le aveva promesso che l’avrebbe portata via, una volta guarito, una volta avuti i soldi, che avrebbe vissuto l’età adulta in una città vera, avrebbe ballato vestita di gioielli verde scuro e rosso sangue, l’avrebbe data in sposa solo al migliore tra tutti gli uomini.  
Abigail, la sua Abigail. Lei che è strana come lui, ma col sorriso più bello, gli occhi più grandi, le mani più gentili. Tutti la amavano, amavano la sua disgrazia che la rendeva più innocente ai loro occhi, la fanciulla a cui fare la corte tutti i giorni, la bambina che soffriva di un male incurabile, la tristezza radicata in ogni vena.  
“Come fate a dire che è stata rapita?”  
“Non torna da due giorni. Alana non l’ha vista rientrare.”  
Due giorni. Come possono essere passati due giorni? Non l’ha vista solo qualche ora fa, quando era venuta a bere un the, a portargli una torta che aveva fatto con le sue mani? va a finire il tempo mentre non sta attento?  
“Andrò a cercarla.”  
Può essere uno scrittore, ma Will non crede alla storia del Cannibale. Non crede ai rapimenti, crede che tutti questi ragazzi ne abbiano approfittato per scappare da quella vita soffocante, dalle incombenze e dai doveri, per cercare la propria vita altrove. Tutti gli abitanti del paese non credono alla logica di una decisione, preferiscono credere che siano tutti come loro, che non ci sia motivo di voler scappare da un posto creato sul fango e bruciato dal sole.  
“Non puoi andare da solo.”, gli risponde Jack, ma senza la solita decisione dei suoi ordini. Will sente il sottofondo della sua voce come sente l’aroma fruttato di un bicchiere di vino: lui è adatto a dare la caccia ad una favola che potrebbe essere reale, perché lui è sacrificabile.  
“Posso. Andrò adesso.”  
“Non puoi aspettare domani?”  
“No. Non per Abigail.”  
Abigail, la sua Abigail, che avrà inseguito delle lucciole nella foresta e si sarà addormentata in mezzo alle fate, cullata dal canto degli usignoli. Andrà a prenderla e la porterà a casa come una sposa. Scapperanno l’indomani, anche se lui non sta ancora bene. Troveranno un modo.  
Si è addormentato vestito sul tavolo dove scrive, sopra i fogli immacolati. Si mette un mantello ed esce.  
  
Neppure quando lo vive in prima persona il tempo sembra essere una linea dritta, ma piuttosto fatta di sassolini che perde per strada senza che se ne accorga. Non ha idea di quanto abbia camminato. La foresta è composta di macchie scure sciolte fra loro, non sa come tornare indietro, né come andare avanti. Si muove in quella che gli sembra una direzione dritta, ma non potrebbe giurarlo. Cammina e cammina e cammina. Quante ore sono passate? Giorni? Settimane? Non percepisce la fame o la sete, eppure gli sembra di camminare da quando è nato. Alza gli occhi e le chiome sono troppo alte e troppo fitte, il sole non penetra. È così buio che neppure le sue visioni lo vengono a salutare. (oh, ma lui ne sente il respiro sul collo, sa che sono solo rintanate da qualche parte ad aspettare di fargli una sorpresa. Sente gli artigli tintinnare sulle pietre)  
Una villa spunta come un fungo, d’improvviso. Il cielo sopra di lei è quasi aperto – grandi chiazze di luce lattiginosa scoprono il tetto scuro, il legno chiaro, le scale di marmo. Preciso e netto come un’illustrazione, si staglia dritta e larga. Si domanda se ad un certo punto non si sia addormentato nel bosco. Si morde il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, e il sapore distintamente metallico gli suggeriscono il contrario. Ma sembra così irreale, com’è possibile che qualcuno viva in questo luogo? Forse è dove vive il Cannibale, si dice sorridendo, anche se al paese immaginavano abitasse in una caverna coperta di muschio.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro scalini. Batte sulla porta tre volte, e gli apre un uomo dagli zigomi alti e i capelli sottilissimi, folti. La coda è stretta da un nastro di seta nera, le cui estremità si confondono con gli abiti dello stesso colore. Ha l’aspetto di un nobile in lutto.  
“Ah, un ospite.”, sorride lievemente, come se lo stesse aspettando. Ha un marcato accento straniero. (anche se non saprebbe da dove potrebbe venire; _straniero_ rientra nelle metafore letterarie, perché Will non ha mai viaggiato se non per trasferirsi da Londra al paese, sotto consiglio, piuttosto un ordine, del medico. Non sa neppure che nome abbia, il posto in cui vive. Non vuole saperlo.) “Prego, entri pure. Non sia mai che sia maleducato con un ospite che ha viaggiato così tanto.”  
Will, spaesato, si fa togliere il mantello, e vagamente si domanda perché un uomo così ricco (i soldi si notano nella scelta dei mobili, nel loro splendore privo di una singola imperfezione – in generale nell’aspetto generoso dell’abitazione, visibile anche dopo una rapida occhiata) non abbia un maggiordomo. Il suono dei tacchi delle scarpe produce un’eco morbida.  
“Io…”, inizia Will, ma in realtà non sa cosa dire, non sa come proseguire.  
“Io sono Hannibal Lecter.”, si presenta educatamente l’altro, con un piccolo inchino. Non indica titoli nobiliari. Forse è solo molto ricco. “E lei deve essere William Graham, se mi è stato descritto correttamente.”  
Spalanca gli occhi così forte che per poco gli occhi non rotolano ai loro piedi. “Abigail è qui?”  
“La signorina Hobbs sta ancora cenando, ma non credo che le sarà di disturbo.”  
Si mette a correre in una direzione che logicamente non conosce, ma sa di star seguendo la scia del suo profumo, sempre così dolce, il tintinnio delle posate, il minuscolo e impercettibile suono delle sue labbra sul cucchiaio d’argento. Nel silenzio i suoi sensi si sono acuiti, si sono espansi per tutto il perimetro. La trova a destra di un lungo tavolo di legno scuro, in una sala da pranzo enorme. Quando lei lo vede spalanca gli occhi, la bocca, lascia cadere il cucchiaio. Salta su come punta da uno spillo (com’è bella vestita di rosso, coi nastri di velluto tra i capelli) e corre ad abbracciarlo, e lei la stringe così forte che, si rende conto, potrebbe spezzarla. Come sempre odora di buono, di dolce, ma è un profumo che non conosce.  
“Lo sapevo che mi avresti trovata.”, gli sussurra baciandogli tutto il viso, che d’improvviso sente morbido, rilassato, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un lungo sonno ristoratore (chissà com’è, in realtà, dormire bene e a lungo, pacificamente) “Lo sapevo.”  
“Abigail, cosa ci fai qui? Chi è lui?”, domanda allarmato senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce, perché lui non li ha raggiunti.  
“Mi ha trovata nella foresta.”  
“Perché eri lì? Perché sei scappata?” _Senza di me_.  
“Non volevo scappare, volevo solo… vedere se si poteva. Come si faceva. Se ne ero capace. Ma mi sono persa. Sono caduta, le gambe mi facevano male. Hannibal mi ha trovata e mi ha portata qui. Non volevo tornare al paese. Ma tu mi mancavi, Will. Mi sei mancato così tanto.”, e lo stringe più forte, affonda il viso nel suo petto, come un cucciolo di cane davanti al camino acceso.  
 _Hannibal_. Pronuncia il suo nome come se se ne fosse appropriata, come se fosse qui da sempre. D’un tratto ne sente la presenza dietro le spalle, i suoi occhi sul collo.  
“Dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa, signor Graham. Mi sembra malnutrito. Abigail dice che non mangia tutti i giorni.”  
“Mangia con noi, Will. Abbiamo l’arrosto. Non senti che buon odore? Hannibal cucina magnificamente.”  
Abigail, la sua Abigail, gli prende la mano e lo conduce con sé, accanto a sé. Hannibal si siede di fronte a loro, dopo aver servito la carne. Sorride sempre.  
  
“Vieni, dormi con me.”, lo invita Abigail, la sua Abigail, porgendogli la mano davanti alla porta della sua camera. La sua pelle è così morbida, liscia come un frutto. Il signor Lecter è già andato a dormire da molto tempo.  
“Abigail, dobbiamo tornare a casa.”, le sussurra. C’è qualcosa che non va in quella casa, in quell’uomo. Lo sa. Non sa perché, ma lo sa – e al contempo conosce perfettamente la fragilità delle sue certezze. Ma non vuole che Abigail stia ancora lì.  
“Non voglio tornare a casa, Will. Qui sto bene. Hannibal mi fa leggere, mi insegna moltissime cose, mi promette che tra poco partiremo, gireremo il mondo. È molto ricco, sai, Will? Ha promesso che mi darà in moglie solo all’uomo migliore del mondo, e che non lo troverà mi manterrà lui. È un uomo buono, Will. Ho un vestito nuovo per ogni giorno dell’anno.”  
È così felice quando conta tutte le grandi meraviglie, le guance le si arrossano per la contentezza, i suoi occhi brillano più del solito. Abigail, la sua Abigail. Lui e il signor Lecter le hanno fatto le stesse promesse, ma lei non ci crede allo stesso modo.  
“Rimani con me, Will. Non te ne andare. Ti prego. Mi sei mancato così tanto. A colazione domani Hannibal ci cucinerà qualcosa di francese. Non te lo dico perché la mia pronuncia è orrenda. Ma sto migliorando, sto studiando. Hannibal dice che mi porterà a Parigi tra poco.”  
Per quanto tempo sono stati assieme? Per quanto ha camminato Will? Perché non riesce mai a dare un senso materiale al tempo? Perché non scorre limpido, placido, in nessun giorno della sua vita?  
“Will, non lasciarmi di nuovo. Will, ti prego. Will, mio Will.”  
Dorme con lei in un letto grande, enorme per una persona sola. La salva dall’oscurità, stringendola a sé.  
  
“Credeva che Abigail fosse stata rapita, signor Graham?”, domanda il signor Lecter imburrando una fetta di pane. Sorride sempre, come se tutto, ogni secondo, andasse per il verso giusto, esattamente come vuole lui. A Will piacerebbe provare quella sensazione per dieci minuti almeno.  
“No, è… solo una leggenda che circola dove vivo.” _Dove viviamo_ ha un suono amaro che non vuole sulla lingua, ha un suono _sbagliato_. Beve lentamente la sua tisana, mentre Abigail cerca d’imboccarlo con pezzetti di brioche dall’odore di burro. “Chiunque sparisca si dice venga rapito dal Cannibale, che vive in fondo alla foresta al limitare del paese. È una favola che si racconta ai bambini.”  
“E come mai l’ha cercata proprio qui, alla fine della favola? Avrebbe potuto essere scappata in tutt’altra direzione. O avrebbe potuto trovare il mostro.”  
Non ci ha pensato. È vero. Jack ha solo detto che era stata rapita, e lui non ha fatto altre domande. Perché ha subito pensato che fosse lì? Che strada ha seguito, com’è successo?  
“Non so risponderle. Posso solo pensare che mi abbia guidato il mio istinto.”  
“Si fida spesso del suo istinto?”  
“Non spesso. Quasi mai.”  
“Però questa volta lo ha fatto.”  
“Qualche volta si compiono scelte misteriose persino a se stessi, signor Lecter.”  
Ride, una risata gentile. “Ha perfettamente ragione. Posso chiamarla Will?”  
“Non vedo il problema.”  
“Chiamami Hannibal, allora.”  
“D’accordo.”  
Stira un sorriso forzato, ma che spera possa sembrare accettabile. Perché tutta quella confidenza dopo un giorno solo?  
(ma quanto è passato, in realtà?)  
Abigail continua a provare a farlo mangiare. “Will, per favore. Sai quanto sia importante la colazione. Su, dai. Da bravo. Non vorrai offendere Hannibal, vero?”  
“Abigail, se non ha fame non mi offenderò di certo.”  
“Non può non avere fame. Anche ieri a cena ha mangiato poco. Non voglio deperisca ancora di più. È già così magro!”, e per avvalorare la sua tesi gli scopre un polso e lo mostra ad Hannibal. Le pupille si dilatano appena, e Will sente lo stomaco chiudersi, e non ne capisce il motivo. “Guardalo! E poi è pallido. Non pensi debba mangiare di più?”  
“Effettivamente mi sembra che tu non stia molto appresso a te stesso, Will. Non è un bene per un ragazzo giovane come te.”  
“Ho quasi trent’anni, so badare a me stesso.”  
“Non è vero, Will, io lo so.”  
“Abigail, non metterlo in imbarazzo.”, e anche nel rimprovero il tono è bonario, è quello di un padre. Abigail mette il labbro in fuori, un piccolo broncio adorabile tutto labbra lucide e occhi da cerbiatta. Le ciglia gli paiono più lunghe.  
“Lo faccio per il suo bene.”  
“Lo so, lo so, Abigail, non temere. Sei una brava bambina. Lo sai anche tu, Will, vero?"  
"Certo." _Perché è la mia bambina_ , vorrebbe dirgli, _perché io la conosco da così tanto che penso sia nata con me. Cosa puoi saperne tu, che la conosci da un battito d'ali_? Ma non parla. Apre le labbra per farsi imboccare.  
  
Dietro la casa c'è un giardino rigoglioso pieno di colori, di profumi, di erbe per la cucina. Abigail coltiva rose e lavanda, grosse margherite immacolate, gigli. Raccoglie il rosmarino e il dragoncello, fa odorare le dita a Will, ridendo. La sua risata sa di acqua fresca. Come si era sentito perso quando aveva paura che fosse perduta per sempre. Abigail, la sua Abigail.  
"Rimani ancora, Will. Ad Hannibal piaci. Non tornare al paese. Puoi scrivere qui, Hannibal è così pieno di storie, di persone, di ricordi. Parla con lui, scrivi di lui. Non tornare là. Noi non siamo fatti per stare là, Will, siamo diversi. Hannibal me lo dice sempre, dice che sono speciale, e lo sei anche tu. Will, mio Will."  
Will le bacia la punta delle dita e tace, perché la verità lo ha sempre ammutolito.  
  
Non dormono sempre assieme. Ci sono certe notti - certi incubi, certe visioni - che si sveglia e lei non c'è. Abigail, la sua Abigail, soffre di insonnia da quando è morto il padre. È andato a cercarla una volta, senza trovarla in nessuna stanza, nessun corridoio. Ha sbirciato nella camera di Hannibal dalla porta socchiusa, e contro di lui l'ha trovata raggomitolata mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli e le parlava in una lingua straniera lentamente, dolcemente. Lei non ascolta, ma si fa cullare dalle parole, dalle dita sulla schiena nuda. Hannibal si è accorto di lui, e ha sorriso; Will se n'è andato e non ha dormito fino all'alba.  
  
Si è svegliato urlando. Sudato. Si è guardato attorno, non ha riconosciuto il luogo in cui sta, e ha continuato ad urlare, immobile sul letto. Non riesce ad alzarsi. Il letto è vuoto, perché è vuoto? Non dovrebbe esserlo. Non si ricorda chi dovrebbe esserci, ma sa che dovrebbe esserci qualcuno. Continua a urlare perché non sa che nome chiamare.  
Lo raggiunge Hannibal, di cui riconosce il volto solo è sopra il suo, che gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
“Will, Will, Will.”, lo chiama come se fosse in fondo al sentiero. Will gli stringe i polsi, ci si aggrappa. “Stai bene?”  
È una domanda sciocca, ma non glielo dice, perché se gliela fa lui non sembra così stupida. Scuote la testa, non lo guarda negli occhi. Sente il cuore battere irregolare, fortissimo. Ha paura che a muoversi il suo cuore possa uscirgli dal petto, nero e senza un pezzo.  
Hannibal lo bacia sulla fronte, gli si sdraia di fianco. Non compie nessun gesto, non lo accarezza con una rassicurazione tipica dei padri (ancora una figura retorica, le ombre dei genitori che nei suoi ricordi hanno contorni indefiniti, freddi) eppure la sua sola presenza è rassicurante, tiepida.  
“Succede anche a me, di tanto in tanto. Per questo Abigail dorme con me.”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Lo è. Non ho interesse a mentirti.”  
“Per tenermi qua.”  
“Non sono io a trattenerti, William.”  
Will si ammutolisce, e Hannibal gli sorride. Gli dà la schiena, serra gli occhi con forza.  
Si sveglia guardando il suo viso addormentato.  
  
Distrattamente si domanda da quanto tempo siano lì. I capelli sono troppo lunghi, e Hannibal si offre di tagliarglieli.  
"Non potrei mai."  
"Sono piuttosto capace, Will. Mi occupo di quelli di Abigail, e non mi sembra di fare un lavoro indecoroso."  
Abigail sorride deliziosa come una bambola, fa una giravolta su se stessa, facendo volteggiare i capelli lucenti attorno alla testa; i grossi boccoli risplendono di piccole gemme, batte i tacchi quando si ferma, dritta e bellissima.  
Allora Will si siede, reclina il capo e Hannibal gli mette un fazzoletto sul petto. Lo pettina con le dita prima che con la spazzola, e Will rabbrividisce. Abigail canta qualcosa sottovoce accanto a loro, sfogliando un libro. I movimenti di Hannibal sono netti e precisi, e Will una volta - solo una volta - sospira quando gli sfiora il collo. Abigail ride quando succede, una risata lieve come suoni di campanellini.  
  
Non esce dalla casa, non oltrepassa il cancello del giardino. Ci sono alberi da frutto contro cui si appoggia, pesche il cui sugo gli cola dalle dita, lungo le braccia. Se ne sta ad osservare gli alberi circostanti, ad ascoltare la natura che vive, i versi degli animali. Hannibal ha delineato dei confini, e lui lì rimane, dopo averli cercati per tanto tempo.  
  
"Hannibal mi ha insegnato tutto sulle stelle.", dice una volta Abigail, mentre si pettina i capelli con una grossa spazzola d'argento, prima di coricarsi. "Domani dovrebbe esserci bel tempo, e c'è la luna piena. Hannibal non c'è mai, quando c'è luna piena. Saliamo sul tetto per vederle, Will, mio Will?"  
"Cadremo."  
"Non cadremo. Fidati di me."  
C'è freddo sotto la luce della luna, ed Abigail gli si stringe addosso, mentre gli parla del firmamento, e delle leggende, e tutte le storie che ora conosce come se le avesse sempre portate nel cuore.  
C'è freddo sotto le stelle e per questo le labbra di Abigail sono fredde quando lo bacia, ma lui ricambia fino a quando diventano rosse, fino a quando si scorda del cielo e delle stelle e di sé.  
"Scendete.", grida loro Hannibal, ad un certo punto del mese, dell'anno, dell'esistenza. Quando esce da se stesso si vede e prova repulsione e soddisfazione, pena per il suo errore e gioia nell’averlo compiuto. Abigail, la sua Abigail, che gli dice che è meglio ubbidire, ed è la prima a scendere.  
Hannibal li guarda con occhi duri come pietre.  
"Ti ho detto di non salire senza di me."  
"Volevo far vedere le stelle a Will."  
"E hai aspettato che io non ci fossi per farlo."  
"Con la luna piena si vedono di più."  
"Non mentirmi, Abigail."  
Lei abbassa il capo e neanche Will riesce a tenere la testa dritta.  
"Scusami, Hannibal. Non lo farò più."  
"E tu, Will?"  
"... non lo farò più."  
"Vi credo, vi perdono."  
Li prende entrambi per mano per ricondurli in casa. Li punisce lasciandoli senza dolce, come i bambini piccoli – ma non potrebbe mai lasciarli senza cibo, non del tutto. C’è di nuovo carne, cotta nel vino.  
La sera Hannibal lo invita ad unirsi a lui ed Abigail. Per la prima volta ne vede il corpo nudo liscio e perfetto e dolce e pallido che bacia e lecca mentre Hannibal gli bacia la schiena, mentre lo riempie di baci che gli oscurano la vista.  
Hannibal odora di metallo.  
  
Tutti gli invitati hanno una maschera nera sul viso, e le candele non sono abbastanza per illuminarne i lineamenti. Will se ne sta in un angolo a osservarli, a cercare di capire chi siano, come possano essere lì. Neppure sapeva che Hannibal conoscesse qualcuno oltre lui ed Abigail, per così tanto tempo la casa echeggiava solo delle loro parole; ed ora il salone è pieno di chiacchiere, di risate sottovoce. Abigail risplende in mezzo alla sala, circondata da giovani uomini che pendono dalle sue dita. Vorrebbe spezzare loro il collo.  
“Non temere.”, mormora Hannibal quando gli è vicino – quando si è avvicinato? “Non ci lascerà.”  
Abigail, la sua Abigail, che risplende in mezzo a quegli estranei e che più volte volge il viso a lui per sorridergli, per baciarlo profondamente con la sola luce dei suoi occhi.  
“Eppure un giorno lo farà, e sarà colpa tua. L’hai promessa in sposa all’uomo migliore del mondo.”  
“Potrei darla in sposa a te.”  
Hannibal gli bacia il palmo della mano, e può sentire la punta dei denti accarezzare la pelle. Rabbrividisce.  
“Vieni, Will. Sei così bello che voglio vantarmi di te.”  
Si fa condurre per un polso come se non avesse peso.  
  
La guarda leggere mentre legge a sua volta, sprofondato nella poltrona della biblioteca. Hannibal è fuori; stanotte c’è luna piena. È sempre fuori quando c’è luna piena.  
“Quando partiremo?”  
“Will, mio Will, non essere impaziente. Lo faremo, perché Hannibal ha promesso, e le sue promesse sono giuramenti a fuoco. Mi ha promesso libri, istruzione, divertimenti. Te. E ho tutto questo. Partiremo, un giorno, lo so.”  
“Da quanto tempo attendiamo?”  
“Non lo so, e non mi interessa. Perché a te interessa? Stiamo bene. Non stiamo bene?”  
“Stiamo bene.”  
“Oh Will, mio Will.”  
Gli bacia il viso con l’affetto di una sorella, con il trasporto di un amante. Ricambia i baci, le carezze. Abigail, la sua Abigail.  
  
Il tempo passa e lui non se ne accorge, il tempo passa e lui non ne è partecipe.  
Scrive, scrive moltissimo. Le ore gli scivolano addosso silenziose, mute. Poesie, romanzi. Tutto alimenta il camino, però scrive, ed è soddisfatto così. Hannibal legge quello che produce, lo apprezza, lo incoraggia. Gli prepara da mangiare quando è rintanato nello studio, lo rimprovera quando strappa le pagine. Fa l’amore con lui come premio quando ne salva un paio. Odora sempre di metallo, ma Will lecca quel profumo in punta di lingua, ne ha fatto il suo habitat. È un odore pericoloso, sa di cosa si tratta, il suo _istinto_ lo sa, ma lo mette a tacere coi baci.  
Le feste si fanno più frequenti, Abigail riceve proposte di matrimonio da chi vorrebbe solo possederne il corpo; gli ribolle il sangue nelle vene.  
  
Domani ci sarà il plenilunio.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vede Hannibal portare fuori un ragazzo, quello che ha visto importunare Abigail qualche minuto fa, prima che lo interrompesse. Lo segue senza farsi vedere. _L’istinto, l’istinto_ , cantilenano le voci nella sua testa. (continua a sentirle, gli incubi sono sempre lì)  
Lo vede spezzare il collo a quel giovane senza nome. Gli mozza il fiato. Una pozza di sangue imbratta l’erba, gli tappa le narici. Inspira forte.  
“Il pranzo di domani.”, sorride Hannibal, e lui non muove un muscolo.  
  
Ha fatto l’amore con Abigail con ancora addosso l’odore del sangue. L’odore di Hannibal. Inspira forte l’odore del proprio polso, lì dov’è ancora attaccato, dove si mischia col suo odore. Abigail è intatta, e lo guarda sorridendo, sdraiata sulla pancia.  
“Tu lo sapevi?”  
Abigail, la sua Abigail, sa benissimo di cosa sta parlando. Rabbrividisce per la naturalezza con cui sbatte le palpebre. Oh, Dio, l’odore del sangue lo sta intossicando. E non fa niente per impedirlo.  
“Lo sapevo. Non mi importa. Non sono mai persone importanti.”  
“Sono persone.”  
“Le _persone_ hanno ucciso mio padre, le _persone_ ti hanno rinchiuso in quel paese dimenticato da Dio solo perché non ti capivano, perché non volevano aiutarti. Le persone non sono tutte utili, né buone. Ci sono persone che meritano la fine che fanno. Persone che servono di più così.”  
“Io sono una persona, tu sei una persona.”  
“Non siamo persone, noi siamo speciali. Hannibal lo dice sempre.”  
“Non ha sempre ragione.”  
“Ce l’ha. Non siamo come gli altri, e gli altri non sono come noi. Will, mio Will, smetti di tormentarti.”  
Hannibal entra nella loro camera, lo abbraccia da dietro. Appoggia le labbra nella curva del collo. “Will, mio Will.”, mormora baciandolo. Will non lo scaccia. Le mani sul suo stomaco sono rosse, le gocce lasciano scie sottili sul profilo delle ossa. Le prende, le lecca, le succhia. Il sangue di uno sconosciuto entra in circolo, e lui ne gode, gemendo. Abigail lecca le tracce sul suo bacino.  
  
Potrebbero essere passati anni come mesi come piccole ore, quando Jack Crawford si presenta alla loro porta, un giorno di luna piena. Il sole sta tramontando.  
Lo guarda sconvolto, come se avesse sperato di non farsi sentire, di poterli trarre in salvo nel silenzio.  
“Tornate a casa. Non potete stare qui.”  
 “Non ci trattiene nessuno, Jack. Noi vogliamo.”, gli risponde Will, che da tempo non aveva la mente così lucida.  
“Will, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?”, domanda Hannibal, mettendo una mano attorno al fianco, quando giunge sullo stipite della porta. Lo può sentire sorridere dal suono nel fondo delle parole.  
“Non puoi tenere queste persone con te, mostro!”, urla Jack brandendo un bastone. Dev’essergli servito per camminare. Sembra pallido, magro. Chissà in quanto tempo ha percorso quella strada, quante volte si è perso. Will ha l’impressione di non essersi mai perso.  
“Gradirei non usasse quel tono con me. Non mi sembra di star facendo nulla di male, ospitando due persone mie amiche.”  
“So chi sei.”, replica Jack con voce straordinariamente ferma. “So precisamente chi sei. Tutti lo sanno. Verranno ad ucciderti.”  
Eppure è solo. Nessuno si è attentato ad andare con lui, favola o meno. Jack, povero Jack. Com’è triste.  
“E chi verrà? Quando? Potrei ucciderti ora.”  
“Non ho paura di te.”  
Invece ne ha; è così stupido da pensare di non averne, di poter fare qualcosa da solo. Il cuore, il suo grande cuore di stolto, lo ha spinto a provarci. Si domanda quanto fosse conscio, quando è partito, che sarebbe morto.  
“Oh, dovresti.”  
È buio, ora, e quando la luce gli bagna il corpo, gli occhi di Hannibal si fanno neri, la pelle squamosa, come bruciata, diventa il mostro che Will sapeva di conoscere ma che non ha mai visto. Lo guarda spezzare il bastone e conficcarglielo nel cuore. Jack boccheggia a terra, ma è ancora vivo, anche se sta perdendo conoscenza.  
“Vieni, Will.”, pronuncia Hannibal con voce pesante, roca. Sembra uscire da una caverna sotterranea. “Finiscilo, e sarai nostro.”  
È arrivata Abigail, che li guarda con trepidazione, con l’attesa negli occhi, nelle dita, nelle gambe.  
“Will, mio Will.”  
I passi verso Jack sono pesanti, ma non ne fa uno indietro. Lo guarda con compassione – neppure lui lo ha mai guardato come guardava tutti gli altri, perché ha sempre pensato che Will non fosse come tutti gli altri, che non lo sarebbe mai stato; lui era sacrificabile, in fondo. Prende l’estremità appuntita del bastone, sente le schegge andare sottopelle. Lo gira lentamente, godendosi le sue urla. Gli strappa il cuore e gli dà un morso. Si avvicina ad Hannibal, lo bacia. Hannibal, il suo Hannibal.  
  
“Ci renderà come lui?”  
“Non lo so. Credo di sì. Non vuole che invecchiamo, non vuole rimanere solo.”  
“Non voglio lasciarlo solo.”  
“Lo so. Neppure io.”  
  
Fa meno incubi, ora.


End file.
